Copper
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Rookie Blue from a different angle. Alternate story. Andy didn't arrest Sam Swarek that day, she never met him before he was back to the 15. Now that she's been there several months and that he's back, what's in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**COPPER**_

_I've always been a fan of alternate history. After giving it __some thought, I decided to give a try at rewriting Rookie Blue, and in this prospect gave back to the story its intended title. It's a work in progress, so please bear with me (I know that I left lots of stories pending but I'll get back to them when inspiration struck again!) Thanks for your amazing support. You're awesome!_

-o-

_PROLOGUE_

Sam Swarek's eyes fanned the motley crowd populating the Black Penny that evening, a majority of seasoned cops wearing casual outfits mixing with detectives in worn out suits, the unavoidable bunch of rookies fresh from the Academy and occasional bystanders. It was great to be able to relax. Really relax. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten what it was like to actually enjoy being somewhere without always having to process reality through a filter. He put his elbows on the counter, tugged on the sleeves of his leather jacket and took a swig of scotch. That, that was good too.

When you work undercover, you have to change the way you do things, some important, some not, and some that you miss a lot. You must alter who you are in some ways, not too much, because if you go overboard, there's always the danger of losing that part of you that you still want to hang on to, no matter what. But you have to make necessary changes so that you still can see the difference between what you really are and the culprit you're trying to sell to the underworld. It's a dirty job, but, hey, someone's got to do it. And he was good at it. And he had to latch to that feeling when he was playing a low-life junkie or else he'd lose himself in the game.

He took another swig. Alcohol burned his throat. For the past few months, he had really missed scotch. He had never been much of a beer drinker.

When he hit the Penny unannounced a half hour earlier, he was somehow surprised not to find Jerry Barber, his old academy friend, glued to a stool near the bar. Jerry had been through a rough patch after his divorce with Mandy. Not that he was surprised. He had tried to warn him when he and his future ex-wife began dating. A prosecutor and a detective, that was a match made in heaven if you can live up to your significant other's expectations. Obviously it didn't turn out that way. Jerry didn't get the promotion he was entitled to. It went to Luke Callaghan instead, the shiny new toy of the 15 Division, a detective who had just transferred from another precinct. It had been a hard blow to Jerry's ego who started second guessing every decision Callaghan took, and eventually second guessing his own.

Actually, as he scanned the room for the umpteenth time, there was nobody he could relate to tonight. Noelle Williams wasn't even there yet. She was generally an early patron since she liked to be back home at a decent hour. He had learned through the grapevine that she was five months pregnant and still without a life partner. He was very fond of Noelle. She was easy to work with and a great cop, and probably his only female friend. Not that Sam was a guy's guy, but the opportunity of making friend with a woman never presented itself. It was difficult enough to keep the friends he had. And women generally were more interested in his body than into brain picking. He didn't mind. The last months had left him in a state of total emotional void. In his current state of mind, being in a uniform or working with the drug and gang squad didn't really make a difference. He was still too invested in his last job. There was no place for any new relationship, friendly and romantic alike. He much preferred to stick to the ones he already had. He had the feeling that Monica was still mad at him for playing a Houdini on her without advanced notice. He should probably call her, some day, apologize. Right this minute, his instincts were still a little jumbled to say the least. He had to get back on his feet first. Maybe, he'll have enough time between two missions to mingle and make new friends. His mind began to reel and he lost himself in the reminiscence of those last months, absorbed in the contemplation of his drink.

"Hey, brother, I heard you were back!" said a cheerful voice behind him. "Aren't you the hero!" A firm hand clapped his back and his turned around with a smile on his face. "So you put Anton Hill behind bars?"

"Hey, Oliver, yes I did, one scumbag down, many more to go," Sam hugged Oliver Shaw. And stared. "What happened to your hair man?"

"I'm a family man, Sam, that's what worrying about college and income taxes does to you," Ollie smiled, smoothing his receding hair with his hand. "Look who I found, she was looking for you at the barn."

"Em?" Sam wasn't fast enough to suppress the surprise on his face. Emily Starling smiled self-consciously.

"Sam," she nodded, glancing at Shaw.

"Ollie is an old friend of mine. You can speak before him."

"Sam, I'm leaving Toronto. I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me. I'm going to miss you," she said softly, looking down.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we were a good team me and you. And it went pretty damn well in the end!"

"I guess it did." She perched herself on a stool, her shoulder brushing his and smiled sadly. "You understand I have to leave, do you?"

"Of course Em, that was always the plan. Where you heading?"

"I'll send you a postcard," she said cryptically.

Sam nodded again. Old habits died hard. Coming from Emily, it was only normal. After a few years of abuse, extra cautious tended to become your middle name. "Let me buy you a drink."

"I just wanted to see you before leaving. Say thanks." She got up and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her. She stepped away from him, realizing she was on the verge of stumbling dangerously close to earnest territory, her eyes filled with tears. "See you around Sammy." She turned around and left, and her petite silhouette disappeared into the crowd. He didn't try to stop her.

"Wow, that was fast," Oliver commented.

"She's Hill's accountant. Crazy maths brain. She had been laundering money for years for Anton. Without even being certified. Now she'll get her C.P.A. and testify against him in court. He's going down, my friend."

"I guess she hooked for him, huh?"

"Yep, when she was 12…"

Ollie hissed and shook his head. "Payback is a bitch. I guess you gave her your buy money?"

"Mmm, mm," Sam muttered. "Won't be missed."

"Amen brother!" He paused. "You know, I saw you on the street, that day. About three months ago? I saw you running out of a building with your informant."

"Mink Barker's murder," Sam nodded. "I almost got busted that day. That female cop tried to break down the door but Mike had just changed the lock the day before. We took the fire escape. That would have been really bad."

"Especially a couple of weeks away from taking down Hill," stated Shaw. "She arrested the gunman later."

"I hope they gave him a medal, Barker was the king of bad dope."

"Real sleazebag. I hope the kid cut a deal with the DA though." He shook his head. "He was only trying to protect his sister, you know."

Sam winced and averted his eyes. Not the kind of subject he needed to be reminded of, not tonight. He needed to keep his spirits high. "Where's Jerry?"

"Barber is off to Orlando with his girlfriend."

"Orlando?"

"Yep, that's Florida for you. Visiting Disney World with her son."

"Jerry's got a girlfriend?"

"Yep, Noelle's rookie."

"Really? Jerry hooked up with a rookie?"

"He sure did," Ollie raised his beer and took a swig. "We get a pretty bunch this year. Best partnered Mr Texbook Diaz with Andrews. You know Andrews, a bit of a loose cannon, right? And Chatterbox Epstein is with McGuire." Sam giggled. He couldn't remember ever hearing McGuire say a word except when he was asked by Boyko. "Gail Peck was partnered with Best before he made sergeant. Now she's everyone's rookie."

"Yeah, I heard he was promoted. Is it Peck like in Peck?"

"You're right. Miss White shirt. She's dedicated, this one. And she'll be a good cop, eventually."

"And yours? Is he any good?"

"Mine is a she, thank you very much and she's quite a handful. McNally's daughter? You remember old Tommy, don't you?"

"Yeah, I was detailed to the D squad when I was a rookie, worked with the guy a few months. He showed me the ropes."

"Tommy was my TO. Pretty decent cop before his wife took off."

"I had no idea he had kids. I guess policing runs in the family then." Sam looked around. "Is she here?"

"She was leaving the barn with Callaghan when I found your Emily. This guy gets ladies without really trying, kind of like being a pimp," Ollie piped.

Sam chuckled. He had missed Oliver Shaw and his repartees. "A new rookie every year. No strings attached."

"Exactly. But this one, she's trouble."

Sam looked interested. "Trouble how?"

"You'll see."

-o-

_What do you think? Is it worthy of more?_


	2. Chapter 2

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**COPPER**_

_I'm a bit overwhelmed by all the positive reactions to the prologue of this alternate story, you guys absolutely rules !_

-o-

Andy McNally was clearing her desk when the call came in. She had been stuck to duty desk for several days now. They were short of training officers and she had been pulled off active duty. She pressed her cell to her ear. Melanie Harlowe. Same abusive husband, same consequences. Some things never change, she thought. Her neighbours sounded frantic over the phone. She heard the rumour of the violent argument in the background. While she checked the address in the computer, she told them she would take care of it and tossed her cell on the desk. She got up from her chair and peered through the glass at the bullpen that was already deserted. Oliver Shaw, her training officer, was off shift but Noelle has not left yet, she had seen her cross the hall a few minutes ago. She clasped her cell, flipped it open, and pressed the speed dial. She just couldn't take off with a patrol car by herself, she needed back up.

Noelle's voice sounded distant and indistinct. "What is it this time McNally, I'm on my way home, this better be good." A car, several cars, honked in the distance. Obviously, she was not at the barn either.

"Noelle, you remember Melanie Harlowe?" she snapped.

"Doesn't ring a bell, no." The voice of the officer was barely audible, connexion was breaking up.

"Abusive husband, we found her a shelter with Peck but when her husband called she answered her phone anyway?"

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed. "I take it he's done it again, right? Is that why you're calling me? Andy, I told you, there's only so much you can do, you can't get personal. This job, you don't promise anything," she stated.

"But we know that she pressed charges at least once. And we booked him a couple of weeks ago." Even to her ears, she sounded desperate.

"I remember. But Andy, we only booked him for two hours. We had to let him go. You understand that if this woman doesn't want to press charges, and as a matter of fact, even if she does, we can't keep him in custody forever. Melanie's got to put her shit together and leave the bastard. Our job, it's not about fixing a bad relationship. You've been with us long enough to get that, right?"

Andy took a deep breath. "Noelle, the neighbours called me five minutes ago, complaining about the noise. They said that she was screaming and that he was bouncing her all over the place and everything. It's just… I can't take a patrol car by myself. Best would have my badge."

"How come they call you?"

Andy ignored the comment. "You know with the thing, the G10 meeting, all cars are downtown, coordinating with the troopers to keep the demonstrators at bay."

"Andy, I wish I could help but I'm almost home and my back is killing me. You'll have to find someone else. Do you want me to call Shaw to get him back to the barn?"

"No, no, it's okay. Noelle, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cal…"

"Of course you should have. Now you call dispatch. And you keep me posted. Is that clear?" Her voice softened. "Andy, you know this is just one of those nights, so don't you do anything reckless, huh?"

Andy hung up and bit her lip. She took a sprint across the bullpen, checked the Detectives' office, and went upstairs to talk to Best but everyone included him was gone. She jogged back downstairs. With any luck Traci won't be gone, or even Gail. She didn't have a lot in common with her fellow rookie, but she was solid police and the one she had arrested the guy with the first time around. She barged into the locker room. "Traci! Gail? Anybody?" The locker room was empty. She slammed on a door, hissing in frustration. She had to calm down. She started pacing, trying to keep her breathing in check. There was always a way. She couldn't go there alone. She couldn't use a patrol car nor walk there alone, she pondered. At this point, she even toyed with the possibility of asking her father. She shook her head. He was probably hammered already, zoned out on his couch or sleeping on the rug under the coffee table. _Don't go there_. Plenty of time later to face the gloomy reality of your derelict family. Focus. She turned around and ran left in the hallway. Swinging the door open, she burst into the men's locker room.

"Wow, wow, wow, would you slow down now?" said the man standing in the middle of the room half naked. "What are you even doing here? What's the big rush?" His chest was bare, his jeans were undone, and his hair still wet from the shower.

That was this undercover guy. She'd seen him with Luke and Boyd the day before. _What's his name_? She blinked and caught her breath. "There's this woman," she blurted out, "she's been beaten, she's beaten right now and the neighbours called and I can't take a patrol car by myself, and…"

"Calm down," he said, his voice soothing and gruff at the same time, "breathe.". It was an odd combination. She stopped talking and just stood there, panting, feeling awkward. "Sometimes things go sideways. It's not your fault," he said matter-of-factly while she was attempting to keep her eyes away from his grey boxer shorts and open fly. That left her staring blankly at his chest. It had been some time now that she had been with someone, and he was an unexpected piece of eye candy. She blinked and locked her eyes on his. They were dark and intent. "There's nothing you can do about it. In the end, it all comes down to logistics." He walked up to her, concern written on his face and placed his hands on her arms. He cocked his head and smiled. "You okay?"

She couldn't afford to cry, she had to find a way to help Melanie before it was too late. She nodded quickly and looked away. There was something about him that made her quiver inside. "Do you have a car?" She shrugged away from his grasp.

"Do I have a car?"

"I mean, can I have your keys?" She held out her hand.

"You want my keys?" His eyebrows raised in honest surprise.

Why was he being so dense! She needed help, not a lecture. "Is that working for you, huh? I get it, you've been away a long time but you're still a cop right? Stop repeating everything I say and act like one for five minutes!" she started to yell. "There's a woman out there and she needs my help…"

His mouth twitched. "What have you got?" he asked. He stepped away from her. He fastened his shoes, put a sweater on, stuffed his shirt and socks in a bag pack and faced her.

"Melanie Harlowe, 26, repeated abuse. Reported her husband in 2008. I arrested the guy a couple of weeks ago. I just received a call from the neighbours," she checked her wrist watch, "8 minutes ago reporting that Melanie was being beaten again."

"Why would they call you?" he frowned.

"I gave them my card."

"You what? What's your name?"

"McNally. Andy," she said, red creeping up her cheeks.

He smiled again. So she was Ollie's rookie. Easy on the eyes. "McNally, don't ever get personal. That's not your job." She winced in frustration. Noelle's words.

"But that's kind of the purpose of what we do," she protested. "We're here to help people!"

His face softened. Heart on her sleeve. "You're not a social worker. You're a cop. You're here to serve, protect and enforce the law. If you think otherwise, you'll end up putting lots of good people at risk. If you hadn't given the neighbours your number, they would have called 911 and help would be on its way already." She looked down, her cheeks burning. "I guess you didn't call dispatch?" He flashed her a brilliant grin. "Okay. So now that we've got that out of the way, you coming or not?" he asked, dragging her outside, "or are you really going to let this woman be beaten to death?" he teased her. He stopped abruptly, faced her and held out his hand. "Sam. Sam Swarek."

She looked up and beamed at him. She shook his hand, nodding quietly. A lock of stray hair brushed the tip of her nose. His eyes went wide for a split second. Ollie was right, she was trouble. It was his turn to blink. "Come on, step it up, McNally."


	3. Chapter 3

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**COPPER**_

_Thanks again guys for your incredible support ;)_

-o-

Part 2

They walked in silence to his truck. Sam was fiddling with his belt, apparently lost in his thoughts. Andy was doing her best to appear more confident than she really was. He tossed his bag on the back seat and they settled in the car. He struggled for a moment with the seat belt. She couldn't help staring at him. What kind of an adult would do such a thing? Maybe he was not the one who should accompany her to Melanie's. Then she noticed a gun in a holster under his jacket and looked away. His voice startled her. "Listen, I know. All they ever taught you at the Academy is how to do paperwork. That's a good thing. Because the way I see it, you're gonna have so much paperwork with this, McNally," Sam smirked. "I get it. You get frustrated, you want some action. You want to help. I'm sure your training officer gave you the talk. But you've been here, what? Five months?" His voice was even. He was merely stating a fact.

"Four."

"In four months you must have learnt something from Shaw. I mean you know better than putting on this kind of stunt by yourself McNally!" Finally succeeding in buckling up, he turned towards her. "So, where we heading?"

"Fleet Street," she managed to smile.

"Fleet Street? Isn't it the building where Boyd and Barber arranged the meet with Beljak?"

"Yes, sir. Melanie's apartment is on the third floor."

"You're aware that Fleet Street is under 9th Division jurisdiction, right? Why didn't you signal them this in the first place? Battery is a serious felony. They could have sent a car right away."

"I don't know," she said softly, fidgeting with her jacket zipper.

"You don't know? McNally, after four months on the job, you gotta to know. You're a rookie but you must know that you're not supposed to be running around on your own and change the rules."

"I can do it alone if you give me your keys, I don't need someone to hold my hand!"

"Ah!" his hands tightened on the wheel. "The cat that walks by herself."

She looked away. "Exactly. I can take care of myself."

"Okay, I'm not here to babysit, but tonight, I'll have your back. And if something happened to this woman, it's on you." He gave her a stern glance and stepped on the gas.

As much as she wanted to stay silent, it was not her forte. She simply couldn't, even if she tried. "How come you know that Oliver is my TO?"

"He told me," he grinned at her.

"Ah."

"We've know each other for fifteen years. And since I've been away for some time, he kinda of gave me the rookie tour."

"So, you're coming back to the 15?" She sucked on her breath, glancing in his general direction. "I heard you were away for eight months?"

"Nine actually. Well, I don't know yet. Not that I would mind being back in harness. I'd rather work the streets than man the wire room until a spot in guns and gangs opens up."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yep," she smiled. "My father was a cop too."

"Yeah, Tommy McNally. I worked with him when I was a rookie."

"Oh, so you know my father..." She stopped, embarrassment getting the better of her.

He patted her hand. "Andy, I'm sorry about your dad. But I'm sure it'll get better."

"Sure, it will," she sneered.

"If you need help, you can just ask, you know," he added matter-of-factly. After that, they rode in awkward silence. Andy wondering why would a perfect stranger grill her about her father, and Sam wondering why he so naturally came to the rescue. It was no secret that Tommy McNally was a generic drunk and had hit some lows recently. He had probably been making her daughter's life a living hell for quite some time. It might have taken a lot guts following in her father's footsteps, and in the same division no less. Sam had been very close to the detective back in the days, and he probably owed him a lot. It was not farfetched to offer his help.

"Okay, we're here," he said, squinting at the building. "And Andy, if you don't know, you just follow my lead."

They jogged upstairs. From the staircase, the screaming and banging was already loud. When they emerged on the third floor, Andy ran directly to the door. "Police! Open up!" she shouted, pounding. That didn't stop the blows or the constant yelling.

"McNally, give me your baton and stand back." He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently. She complied with a nod. She stepped away, holding her breath when he burst open the door. Then Swarek charged. There was blood everywhere, and Melanie was crumpled into a ball on the floor, her arms above her head. Her husband had her cornered and he was kicking her exposed chest. Before Andy had time to process anything and react, the man dropped with a thud and Sam was knelt on his back, twisting his arm and pinning him to the floor.

Her eyes went wide. "Do you need some help sir?"

He grinned. "I'm good. Go check if she's okay. Her arm has a weird bent and I don't like the colour of her shoulder. It's dislocated, might even be broken. We'll need an ambulance." He tugged on the husband's arm eliciting a groan.

"Hey officer, you're breaking my shoulder!"

Sam pushed his knee harder into the man's back. "You're breaking my heart, sir."

"Dispatch, this is McNally. We need a patrol car on 136 Fleet St to take a suspect back to the barn. Requesting EMT asap at the scene. Female, 26, responsive, possible blood loss and fracture." She released the switch and static filled the now quiet room.

"Don't touch anything, don't try to get her cleaned up, not until they take photographs," he stated, cuffing the man.

"I know, it is not my first day," she snapped.

"I know," he smiled, pulling the guy back to his feet. He tackled him against the wall. She nodded and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He watched her comfort Melanie until the paramedics propped her on a stretcher. Two unis bundled the husband unceremoniously down the stairs. Sam's eyes fanned the room. "We'll check on her tomorrow," he finally said. "She's in no condition to give a statement right now."

"We?"

"You wanted my help, so now, this is my case too, McNally. I simply want to see it through." He knew that it was only half the truth but she bought it nonetheless. She looked away and shifted on her feet. "Shaky?" he asked gently.

"No… yes," she whispered, her eyes watering. She looked him straight in the eyes. "It's... This job is... I guess I just have to get used to it, right?"

He had no an answer to that. He just kept staring at her, concern written on his face. "It's okay. You don't have to get used to anything but if you do, then you should worry." He smiled. She was different this one. "It's okay, McNally," he said again. She raised her chin to stare up at him. Her breathlessness might have given away her nerves but that had nothing to do with fear or wishful thinking. Despair? He chose not to delve on it. "Let's go back to the barn then, process that prick. I suggest than we let him sleep on it and wait till tomorrow to get his side of the story." She nodded again.

Back at the barn, he waited for her in the bullpen while she was changing into her civvies. When she was not ready after a good fifteen minutes, he strolled down the hallway, pressed his ear briefly to the door, heard nothing and entered. She was seated on the bench, her elbows on her thighs, her head down. "Hey," he cheered, "you always take this long figuring out what to wear?"

She didn't look at him. "You always hang around women's locker rooms?" she said, her face blank.

"Hey, you started it." He paused. "Want to go for a drink? Need a ride home?"

"No, thanks. I'm actually gonna walk."

"I'll let you walk home if you promise me not to do anything reckless."

"Sorry about tonight," she sighed. "Actually, I… I need Traci. I need a friend."

"I can be your friend."

"I don't know you."

"Yet. You don't know me yet."


	4. Chapter 4

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**COPPER**_

_Guys, i can't even begin to tell you how I'm touched by your overwhelming support. i promise i'll update the others stories asa i can. :)_

-o-

Part 3

"Andy, you have to finish unpacking your stuff. It's been four months…" said Traci Nash.

"Five," Andy grinned.

"Look at all these frames," Traci insisted, waving at a stack of frames propped against the wall. "You know it can be really handy to have a second person's help. Look, I can hold the frame up to the wall, you can stand back and decide which height is best for your picture, what do you think?"

"I think I'm not ready yet."

"Okay. I won't argue with you. But you got the full report on my trip to Florida already, so enough with the pirates and Buzz Lightyear and your domestic chores, I want to know everything!" Traci Nash snuggled in the armchair and took a sip of her wine. She waved her hand again. "Come on, don't be shy. You know Andy, I'm so happy to be back that I can't believe I'm even happier to peeling off that uniform!"

"I know exactly what you mean. I could use some time off," Andy smiled over the rim of her glass.

"Oh, oh. Is that good or bad? Is it a case? Shaw gave you a hard time when I was away?"

Andy shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine, Trace."

"Good. Are you going to spill the beans or what? General headlines, please… Is your dashing detective still on the front page?"

Andy froze. "We had a couple of drinks…"

"And? Come on, give it to me. Jerry's a great guy, but with Leo around, our little trip wasn't really chick flick material."

"And nothing," Andy shrugged.

"You kidding right? Not even first base? When I left, you two seemed quite friendly." She stared at her friend, unable to read anything. "Don't tell me that he backed out on you? Oh, Andy, I'm sorry, I thought you had a good thing going on."

"He didn't." Andy paused. She glanced at Traci and scoffed. "But I sort of did." She grinned.

"You did? Really? But why?"

Andy got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to fetch a bowl of popcorn. "No reason, really. I didn't want to rush into anything stupid again."

"Five months? It's a darn good reason! That doesn't look like rushing into anything to me."

"I mean, it's not like that. We're cool."

"What does it even mean? You're cool and?" Traci's eyes went wide.

"And I want intense. I want the sparkle, the fireworks, I want everything! That's simply not happening with Luke."

"Oh. Okay. Exit Luke-warm then," she said, doing her best to be supportive. Why would Andy reject the guy? Perfect record, smart, gentle, easy on the eyes. "Wait… No!" she giggled. "You hooked up with someone else!"

Andy nodded frantically. "I met this guy." She made a quick curtsy and sat back.

Traci leaned towards her friend, raising her glass. "Oh, this is getting somewhere, finally! Is he a cop?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Do I know him? Is he in your chain of command? Come on, throw me a frickin' bone, here!"

"I think you never met him but he's a friend of Jerry's."

"Good. That puts him directly in the yay column."

"Right." Andy raised her glass. "Actually, he helped me with a case."

"Helped you with a case? Where was Shaw?"

"At the Penny, or home, how would I know?"

"Okay."

"I was on desk duty…"

"My favourite," Traci smirked.

"Yeah. And this woman, you remember the one we rescued with Gail, the one who was in a bad relationship?"

"I remember. Melanie what's-her-name…"

"Yes, this Melanie. It was late and my shift was almost over. Her neighbours called me..."

"Why would they call _you_?"

"Because I made a mistake all right," Andy snapped, "please don't interrupt me every five second or I'll never get to the Sam's part."

"Sam? That's a good name."

"Trace?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway. I had to go to Melanie's but everyone was already gone. I simply couldn't take a patrol car by myself and arrest the guy, right? Luke was not at the barn, Noelle was gone, so I went to the men's locker room…"

"The men's locker room? Andy!" Traci was laughing now.

"And here he was, just finished his assignment undercover or something…"

"He's an undercover cop. Oh Andy, it's not good."

Andy ignored the comment. "I had no idea who he was, except that I saw him with Best and Boyd earlier in the week. Anyway, um, he was there, half naked, and I didn't know what to do so I asked him for his keys."

"His keys?" Traci practically jumped from her seat.

"The keys to his car. Not his keys keys, you idiot!"

"Of course, go on."

"And that's it."

"That's it?"

"Yep, pretty much. We arrested the guy. He gave me that big lecture on policing and being a rookie and that's it."

"I… I don't understand. You never saw him again?"

"Yes I did. We worked the case through together the day after."

"And?"

"And we had a few drinks at the Penny… And he took me out for dinner to this tiny Italian restaurant."

"Yes! I knew it!"

Andy shrugged. "You don't know anything."

"Why aren't you… I don't know, like more excited? Am I wrong or what?"

"Traci, it's complicated…"

"No, it's not. Woman meets man, woman likes man, woman gets man. Simple. I'm guessing he doesn't play hard to get."

"I have no idea. He's…" she hesitated, "friendly. And kind. He's a great listener. I mean he's adorable, in a sort of bossy, rough trade kind of way. He's the strong, silent type, you know. He's got these dark smoldering eyes and dimples to die for, but Trace, I never know what's really going on."

"So you're basically telling me that nothing happened between you two?"

"Nope. He gave me a ride home yesterday."

"Not even a kiss?"

She shook her head. "We barely touched since we met. I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining things. Maybe I'm not his type?"

"Oh, shut up Andy, you'd be anybody's type!" Traci stated. "Maybe he's gay!"

"Traci, the fact is I don't want to jinx it."

"Jinx it? Oh boy, you are soo smitten… Was I away more than 5 days?"

"You know I was never lucky in the romance department. And this time, I really think I could have a shot at it. I mean, when you meet the right one, that's it, right?"

"Jeez, does he know how you feel?"

"No, of course not!" Andy yelped, hiding her embarrassment behind her glass.

Traci sighed and rolled her eyes. "Andy, you're not making any sense. I need more wine." She held out her glass for a refill. "Why wouldn't you want him to know? Are you going to turn into some kind of masochistic spinster?"

Andy giggled. "Traci!" She looked away, trying to put her thoughts together. "I'm not sure he's going to stay or if he's going back undercover. I don't want to get my hopes up and realize that he's gone."

"You sound like you really need some girlfriend advice. Listen to me. If you're into this guy, don't let him go. Is that simple enough for you?"


	5. Chapter 5

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**COPPER**_

_Thanks again guys for all the support!__  
_

-o-

Part 3

Andy was late. Again. Although she hated it, she was always running late. Every other morning, she had to run from the bus station to the barn and change as fast as possible to make it to the parade room in time. And today, she was late again. But for the first time in weeks, she was a woman with a purpose. She was ready to throw caution to the wind and see where it would lead her. She ran to the glass doors, had to stop before they hissed open, all these James Bond movies lingering in the back of her mind. How come when it's on screen, those doors would open every time the hero was chasing the bad guy? Here at the 15, he would just crash into the doors and the movie will be over before it begins.

She barged into the women's locker room, disrobed, put on a fresh uniform, fastened the clips and straps, check her reflection in the mirror, got her gear ready and took a sprint to the parade room. From the corner of her eye, she had a glimpse of Sam Swarek in a uniform, saw him wave at her from across the bullpen, put that information on hold until she had time to process it, and gathered with her fellow rookies at the precise moment they were entering the room.

"McNally, I'm glad you care to join us for parade," Oliver Shaw piped, "or do you need more time to polish your nails?"

"No sir."

Gail Peck glanced at her with a smirk on her face. She looked down and walked to the front row to sit near Traci. "I'm so hangovered," her friend whispered.

"Preach to the choir," Andy whispered back. She looked around but she could not spot Sam anywhere. Maybe she didn't see him at all. She sat back and relaxed. Her head was killing her.

"Settle down, settle down," said Best. "First off, Drugs and Gangs agreed to gave us back our very own hero here at the 15. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Sam Swarek!" The room erupted in laughter, animal noises and various cheers. And Andy's world fell apart. Traci frowned and said something she didn't hear. She looked to the door. Sam was spinning round, his arms raised in appreciation. She bit her lip, and looked away when their eyes met. "All right, all right, everybody calm down," Best continued. "I don't have to remind you that we're five days away from C day…"

Chris leaned to Dov. "What?"

"Christmas."

"Oh, okay."

"… not only will you have to perform your usual duties but like every year, you'll be in charge of monitoring the holiday seasons shopping spree. Rookies, this is your first Christmas on the job, so I'll advise you to be careful. It's not unusual that people get carried away and what looks like shoplifting isn't always what it seems. I'll encourage you to use your better judgment. Since Sam Swarek is back, you'll have a chance at seeing another form of policing."

The crowd roared again, while Best was grinning. Traci shot a puzzled glance at Andy who shrugged. "Today, McNally you'll ride with Sam Swarek. Shaw, you're with Peck. Williams, Nash."

Traci mouthed a 'no!' and Andy turned paler than she already was. She simply couldn't move. She had elaborated the most complex scenarios but she never thought she'd ever be partnered with Swarek.

"Serve, protect and keep the stores happy!"

"You know that can't have sexy time with your TO, right?" Traci said in her ear. "It's actually a rule… But who am I to say anything!" she mused. She walked to the bullpen with Andy in her wake. "You know what? He's great! Not at all what I pictured, but great." She smiled and dragged her friend to the desk.

"You're kidding right?" Dov was saying. "Was it a bad dream or our assignment is to help the elderly carry their bags?"

"Stop whining," said Gail. "It's actually our job. You had no problems with the water assignment last summer."

"Doesn't compare," said Dov.

Andy couldn't take her eyes away from Sam and Best, still in the parade room. Sam had his arms folded on his chest and he was shaved. She never saw him without his stubble and he looked strange. They were talking animatedly, clapping each others back and laughing out loud. That was so bad. Everyone and their cousins might have seen the two of them getting cosy at the Penny or even downtown. As if wasn't bad enough that Shaw had questioned her choice to ask Sam's help with the Harlowe case.

"Who's this Swarek guy?" asked Gail.

Andy shot her a stern glance. She didn't need Peck to go after the object of her affection right now. She turned around and walked away. "I'm gonna get my gear," she mumbled, heading to the locker room.

"What's got into her?" Gail raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe she's pissed because you're partnered with Shaw." Chris squared his shoulders. "He's been her TO from the beginning."

"If she wants to stay with Shaw, I'll have no problem riding with Swarek," she purred. Chris went red and tried to say something relevant but it got stuck in his throat. Dov chuckled.

"But he's a TO," Traci protested.

"Says the Detective's chick," snapped Gail. "You're all so pathetic."

Dov giggled. "Gail it's a rule!"

"Whatever," she turned around and headed to the parking lot.

When Andy went back to the bullpen, everybody was already gone. She tossed her bag on the desk. Where was Sam? Why didn't he tell her that she was _his_ rookie?

"Someone's in a contemplative mood today."

She swirled on her feet to face Luke Callaghan. "Oh, it's you. I'm just… tired."

"I heard that Best assigned you to a new training officer?"

"Yeah, no big deal."

"It's actually a good thing Andy," said the detective. His voice was warm and yet guarded. "Swarek likes to colour way outside the lines. I'm not saying that he's a maverick but…"

"It's okay," she blurted, looking away.

"You can really learn a lot from him. He's a good cop. He's a loner but his records are spotless. See it as an opportunity to explore different avenues." She nodded briskly. He leaned towards her, careful not to touch her. "Andy, you're sure you're all right?"

"Yes, yes definitely," she scoffed.

"Good." He paused and stared at her. "Andy, if he pushes you around, you know you can call me? I mean it. We're still friends, right? You need anything, I'm here." His phone rang but he ignored it.

She looked at him, puzzled. Why exactly did she push him away? Luke was a great guy, he was smart, thoughtful, easy on the eyes. He would make a great companion. And he was available. She sighed. "Okay, thanks."

_Detective Callaghan on line 3._

"No problem. Andy, I'm sorry, but I really have to take that call."

She nodded and watched him walked back to his office. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

ROOKIE BLUE (isn't mine)

_**COPPER**_

_Thanks you for all your comments and support. You're the best! ;)  
_

-o-

Part 5

What was happening to her? She felt numb. At first, she was infuriated because Sam had been partnered with her, then she had that weird conversation with Luke and felt depressed. Why would he be so supportive of her being partnered with Swarek? Luke had always been honest with her and she had no ground to doubt his sincerity. But on the other hand, he probably watched them do their little dance around each other last week, the candid rookie and her seasoned mentor, and maybe he was only trying to win her back. There was nothing like some unexpected competition to raise the stakes and make the girl worth fighting for. All of a sudden, she was stuck in the middle of a triangle she never meant to create.

Maybe she should reconsider her options. Luke didn't seem so lukewarm to her, right this minute. Maybe with Swarek, it was just animal attraction. She didn't even know why they didn't hit the sack that first day when she asked him for his help. And in a week, even if they engaged in light banter and flirted a lot, he never tried to kiss her or even hug her. Her mind reeling, she went to the parking lot. She spotted Sam Swarek immediately. He was at the car already, seated on the hood, his arms folded on his chest. He was looking at her. She looked down and hurried to the car. He settled inside while she was dropping her gear on the back seat.

"McNally," he cooed.

"Sir," she snapped back angrily. She fastened her seat belt and checked the roster, doing her best to appear busy. Deciding against grilling her, he left the parking lot and engaged in traffic. She leaned on the door, gazing absently out the window.

"You look tired," he finally said, his face turned slightly in her direction.

She scoffed. "Charming!" She examined her face in the courtesy mirror. She was not that bad considering, she thought.

"Andy, I'm just concerned. I've never seen you like that before."

She shrugged but didn't turn around. "Right." She pushed back the mirror into place and sat back, crossing her arms. "We've known each other for a week, that's not so surprising."

He frowned and shot a perplexed glance at her. His eyes went back to the road. Rather an argument than a misunderstanding, he thought. "I saw you talk with Callaghan. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I? Luke is my friend," she said, her eyes shooting daggers. "Not that it is any of your business, sir."

"Hey, hold your horses McNally! I'm just trying to be supportive here!"

"Supportive of what exactly, sir?"

"Well, we don't know each other that much and I wouldn't want to trespass."

What was it even supposed to mean? She winced. "If you must know, I had too much to drink yesterday. And I was with my friend Traci, not with Luke."

"I know," he said gently. He nodded and looked back to the road. His mouth twitched. Like she said, he didn't know her very well but he knew that it was only a matter of seconds before she burst out. One, two, three, four, fiv…

"And how would you know?" She turned to face him.

He grinned. "I was with Jerry and Leo. Jerry's my friend, remember?"

"Oh…" She stared at his profile, her eyes lingered on his mouth and she sensed her anger receding. No, she would not over think this one. She had no clue whether Luke was good for her or not or why they had that talk this morning. She wanted Sam. She had the moment she had set her eyes on him and she owned to herself to give it a try. She won't be derailed by some stupid regulations. "Of course. Sir, my head is killing me, I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh before."

"It's okay McNally."

"So where are we going?"

"How would I know? You're the one who checked the roster. You tell me," he grinned again. That was infuriating. She sucked on her breath, opened her mouth but ultimately chose to stay silent. That was their first time in a patrol car, she shouldn't push her luck. "Eaton Center, sir. Really? Best sent only the two of us? It's like a small town in there!"

He nodded with a smile. "We should get some strength then. Want to grab some breakfast?"

She shot him a puzzled glance. Breakfast? For crying out loud, they just left the Division! "No, thanks, I'm good."

He pulled over. "Okay, you stay in the car then." Her eyes went wide. "See you in fifteen." He casually got out of the car and slammed the door behind him without looking back.

"Seriously?" She watched him stroll to a small coffee shop, his right hand fidgeting with his belt buckle. "You got to be kidding me!" Was it payback? No, he would have done the same with any male partner. Except that any other partner would have jumped at the chance to get out of the car and have breakfast. You're so stupid McNally. Too late to beat yourself up, anyway. Better grin and bear it. That was her own fault, she had no real reason to be mad at Sam. All she had to do really was ask.

-o-

The mall was packed with busy customers, with their hands full of wrapped presents. It was bright, hot and loud. "I'm so bored, it's like watching paint dry," she said, trying on a pair of sunglasses. She looked at her reflection. "Can this day get any more uneventful?" she whined, while she checked the price tag. She made a face and put the glasses down on the rack.

"Don't," he said sternly. "Uneventful is good. Consider yourself lucky. It's not always that simple. You don't want to stumble upon a robbery in progress or get in the middle of a brawl. Especially during holiday season."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I am right. I'm your training officer, I'm always right," he grinned. "That's a cardinal rule."

"But aren't you the one who you told me that you didn't have any rules?"

"Right. But this one still stands."

She chuckled. "It's okay, I don't need you to hold my hand."

"I know." He grinned, working his dimples.

Squinting her eyes, she turned to him and stared. First thing first. "Why is Ollie riding with Gail today?"

"Gail? The blonde with the spectacular eyes?" he teased her.

"Yep, that would be her," she sniggered.

"I take it that you two are close friends."

"Don't try to change the subject. Why am I not with Shaw today? He has been my TO from the start and we know each other moves. Not that it's relevant as of today, but…"

"McNally, like I said, I don't want to get thrown behind a desk. But I did not ask to train a rookie. I did not ask to have a partner. And if you must know, I do prefer to ride alone."

His change of tone took her aback. "It's okay, sir, I completely get it," she apologized. "It's just that I hate surprises."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, last week I thought that," she shifted on her feet, red creeping up her cheeks, "I mean, we…"

"We spent some time together. Really that's your problem McNally?"

She nodded, managing to hold his gaze. "Why did you pick me? You could have partnered with Dov or Chris."

"I didn't pick you. Best picked you. He watched us work together these last few days. And Shaw needed a break from his maverick rookie," he smiled.

"No, he never said that!" she protested.

"No, he didn't, not in so many words. I'm guessing he didn't want me to get bored with my partner so he let me have you."

She bit her lip, her stomach filling up with a large bunch of unexpected butterflies at the very direct double entendre. "Co-workers aren't really supposed to date."

"I am not your boyfriend, McNally."

"I know that."

"Good. Now that we got that out of the way, would you care to participate in this little surveillance? I take North, you take South. Does it work for you?" He turned around and walked away.

As the afternoon dragged along, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was making matters even worse. She couldn't confront him and she couldn't ask him out either. They were at a dead end. The longer she let this situation develop, the harder it will be to get back on her feet and where she wanted to be. Well, you need to figure out what was more important, she thought. But how?

The day finally ended and they were back in the car, riding silently. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Huh?"

"Your hangover. Are you any better McNally," he said again.

"No, not so much," she furrowed her brow, plastering a smile on her face.

"I know I'm your partner but are you going to let me buy you a drink?" He paused. "Hair of the dog, Andy, that's the only cure," he added in a lighter tone.


End file.
